Fresh Blood (dr who fanfict)
by theoneandonlyhelper
Summary: This is the first adventure of Rose Pond (The daughter of the Doctor and River Song) in her own TARDIS.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Did you ever wonder what happened in those twenty-four years the Doctor spent with River? Well, I know. And I am going to tell you. So read on, if you just happen to be curious. It might be even more exciting and dangerous than you think.

In those twenty-four years River and the Doctor spent together, they had a child. And that child was me. Rose Melody Pond. I was named after my dad's ex-companion and my mum.

It wasn't so very long after the reservation my dad made with my mum at The Singing Towers that my dad got bored. As everyone knows, he can't stay in one place too long. So he and my mum began to travel, but they always came back the second they left, making those twenty-four years last a very long time.

I was traveling with my parents from the moment I was born. We had adventures, like my mum and I were normal companions. But we weren't. We narrowly evaded death, prevented planet and universe take-overs, and it was all fun. When those twenty-four years were up, I was an adult. And that's when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 1

Fresh Blood

Introduction

Did you ever wonder what happened in those twenty-four years the Doctor spent with River? Well, I know. And I am going to tell you. So read on, if you just happen to be curious. It might be even more exciting and dangerous than you think.

In those twenty-four years River and the Doctor spent together, they had a child. And that child was me. Rose Melody Pond. I was named after my dad's ex-companion and my mum.

It wasn't so very long after the reservation my dad made with my mum at The Singing Towers that my dad got bored. As everyone knows, he can't stay in one place too long. So he and my mum began to travel, but they always came back the second they left, making those twenty-four years last a very long time.

I was traveling with my parents from the moment I was born. We had adventures, like my mum and I were normal companions. But we weren't. We narrowly evaded death, prevented planet and universe take-overs, and it was all fun. When those twenty-four years were up, I was an adult. And that's when everything changed.

Chapter One

It was my birthday, and I was turning one hundred years old. The twenty-four years were almost up, and everyone was sad. My parents and I had just come back from visiting the end of the universe, and my we were going to go back to the Singing Towers, and then my mum was going to go to the library and to her death.

My dad pushed one of the TARDIS doors in and my mum and I followed. They kept looking at each other as if they had a secret they were keeping from me. My dad put the TARDIS in flight mode and took it into the vortex. A few minutes later, he stopped. My mum opened the door, and I expected to see the fantasy-like singing towers, but I did not.

In place of the sandy towers, I saw outer space. We were amongst the stars. For a second, I was confused.

"But… aren't we supposed to be going to the Singing Towers?" I asked, eyeing my parents strangely. They smiled.

"Yes, but first we thought we should show you something," my mum said and she gazed at the hall door.

"Go to your bedroom," my dad instructed softly smiling. Slowly, I paced across to the hall door and swung it open. I carefully stepped to my bedroom door. My parents were right behind me.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Just open it and you'll see." So I did, my bedroom door swinging quietly open. The view of my bed and bookshelves were blocked by something extraordinary.

The glowing column's light was warm against the shadows of my bedroom. Even though I had not turned my bedroom light on, I could still see every nook and cranny quite clearly. Its light filled my room, my eyes, and my hearts.

"Really?" I asked wondrously. "But… how did you get it?"

"From Gallifrey," he responded slowly. I didn't care how he got it, actually. It was amazing. Even mum didn't have a TARDIS- she used her bracelet.

I slowly stepped inside the classic TARDIS. I couldn't wait to start personalizing it- but first I wanted to take a trip in it. Its white interior reminded me of a white, blank page awaiting words. The bright white circles on the wall were the only thing decorating the space. I lifted my hand and touched them gently, in awe the entire time. The TARDIS itself was amazing, but nothing compared to the complicated-looking stubby console in the center of the room. I gasped audibly.

My dad was peeking in. "You know how to fly it, don't you?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I was pretty sure I did. He smiled at me and gestured towards the console. "Wanna take it out for a spin?" he asked me. I nodded again excitedly. My mum stepped in as well. "I thought we could take one last trip together in here." I grinned and my head bobbed up and down, eager to start flying my very own TARDIS.

Chapter Two

With each dial I worked and each button I pushed, I felt less and less sure of myself. What was I thinking? I couldn't fly this thing! What ever made me think I could? My mum and dad were watching my every move, but they made no comment. Finally, I found the right level was able to land it. I breathed a sigh of happiness and relief, and with excitement I could hardly bear, I ran outside into the outskirts of London. Then I stood in disbelief.

Apparently, the outskirts of London looked like a coral reef. The sand made it difficult to walk, and so I just stood there in shock. A pufferfish waved at me as it swam past, and I thought I saw a shark in the distance.

Thoroughly embarrassed, I stepped back inside my TARDIS, my mum and dad trying to stifle their laughter and not succeeding. "I always wanted to swim in a coral reef. I just thought we could stop here for a second before going on that trip," I said, trying to make it seem like I meant to do that. According to the expressions on their faces, they didn't believe me.

I went back to the console to try again. I tried to remember the buttons I pressed before. Awkwardly I hit a few and we took off.

A few minutes later, I landed. It was easier this time. I ran to the door to check to see if I was in the right place. This time, London looked like the Himalayan Mountains.

I was not as shocked this time, but still I stood there staring out at the cold mountains, shivering. A snow-covered rabbit hid in its burrow. A ram of some sort bounced and climbed on the rocks in the distance.

I stepped back in my TARDIS, closed the door, and ran to the console, determined to get it right this time. My parents had stopped trying to contain their laughter. Sighing, I took off again.

"I do know how to fly it," I insisted, turning back to look at them. "It's just been a while, and I never flew it very much." My dad nodded.

"Do you need any help?" he offered. I shook my head quickly.

"I can do it," I repeated. A little while later, I pulled down a level to land it. I walked down the steps, across the room, and swung open my new TARDIS doors.

Stepping outside, I shouted in surprise. I was in the centre of London. I had meant to go to the outskirts, but this was good enough. I grinned as my mum and dad stepped outside with me.

"Told you I could do it," I whispered softly, looking at the city I'd seen so many times before.

"You did," my dad agreed proudly. My mum smiled.

We walked around London for a while, and then we went to a restaurant. It was nearly empty.

People chatted at their tables, happily enjoying their food and telling stories. We sat down at a table. A waiter came to take our order.

My dad shrugged and smiled. "Fish sticks and custard for me," he said. The waiter looked at him funny but said nothing. My mum and I ordered as well, and the waiter left.

"I'm going to the little girl's room," my mum whispered to me. "I'll be back soon." She stepped out of the restaurant booth and headed to the water closet.

My dad smiled at me as we waited. "You did very well flying the TARDIS. Even your mum can't fly it as well as I can." I rolled my eyes.

"She can do it much better than you and you know it," I told him. "You just don't want anyone being able to fly it better than you when you have had the TARDIS for so long."

My dad refused to answer me. I grinned, knowing I was right. A few minutes later, the waiter returned with our food. Mum still wasn't back yet.

We decided to wait for her before we started eating. We talked some, but mostly thinking about what we were going to do after mum died. We waited thirty minutes and she wasn't back yet. We were getting worried. We decided I should check on her.

I slipped out of the booth and started walking towards the little girl's room, my buckled high heels clunking as I walked. I approached the door.

I pushed the squeaky bathroom door open and stepped inside. It was empty. Confused, I tried to be as silent as possible as I checked each bathroom stall. There was really nobody there.

I checked to see if there was a window or some other way to exit the bathroom besides the door, which I was watching out of the corner of my eye and I know didn't open. There was no window. My mum had just disappeared.

I know this isn't true, of course. I know someone probably kidnapped her and used some other method to leave the bathroom. I was going to find her, I was. But I didn't know where to start. There was no clue as to where she had gone.

Of course, this isn't the first time one of us has been kidnapped, so I wasn't panicking. I was calmly deciding what the next course of action should be. I decided I had to tell my dad; he was waiting for an answer. But I kind of wanted to figure this out on my own. I was about to be on my own, without my parents, so I needed the experience.

I started walking back towards my dad. He wasn't surprised when I returned alone. Before he started asking me questions, I quickly stated that the little girl's room was completely empty and there were no windows by which to leave from, forcefully or willingly.

After that, my dad suggested we go back to the TARDIS and try to find her, so that's what we did.

Chapter Three

A few days later, we were no closer to finding my mum than when we began. We had thought of all her and our enemies, and none of them seemed to have kidnapped her. I think we kind of knew who kidnapped her all along, but my dad wanted to make sure we were right. And it seemed we were.

The Silence is a race that everyone can see, but will forget the second they turn away that they ever saw the Silence, so nobody knows what they look like. Until recently, nobody knew they even existed, and still most people don't know about them.

When my mum was a baby, she was kidnapped by the Silence and brainwashed into killing my dad. She grew up with the Silence, although my dad tried desperately to get her back to her family. She was the daughter of two of my dad's best friends.

One time my mum killed my dad with lipstick poisoning, but upon realizing who he was to her, she brought him back to life using up the rest of her regenerations. Another time everybody thought she had killed him by shooting him when he was inbetween regenerations, but she had actually just shot a machine.

The Silence controlled her with a suit that looked like as astronaut suit. It was constructed to be a backup, in case they couldn't get her to kill my dad. It had something to do with her biology, and she was connected with the suit.

They had only used the suit on her twice, but I fear that since they never could get her to kill my dad they were going to try again. I know the suit still works- I saw her in it as an adult.

I am going to save my mum, and in doing so I will be both saving her and my dad. I don't have a clue where she could be, but I think I know how I could find out.

Only I don't want my dad coming along. I'm an adult now- this is my last adventure with my parents and I can do this by myself. Also, it might be more dangerous for him than me, because it is he who they want to kill. I wonder if they even know I exist.

If they don't know I exist, then they won't know I'm coming. They probably think it is my dad who is going to save them. And I'm not going to let him do that. I have a plan.

Chapter Four

I nodded without really listening.

"Rose?" my dad questioned. "Are you listening? I said we needed to eat something before going anyplace else."

"Yes, yes, I know," I mumbled. My dad started making sandwiches as I snuck off towards my bedroom.

We were using my dad's TARDIS as a base. My TARDIS had a special room it was kept in. I had not made a bedroom for myself inside my TARDIS yet, so I was continuing to use the bedroom here.

I grabbed a suitcase I had been packing for a while. Originally I was not planning to use it so fast, but events dictated that I must.

I know my TARDIS can produce anything I ask it to, but it's still nice to have little mementoes. Also inside my bag I had a sonic pencil I had made myself and the physic paper that my dad gave me a few days after my birthday. He said he'd meant to give it to me with the TARDIS, but I'd seemed so eager to fly it and we went on a trip right then and he forgot.

I started walking out my door, carrying my suitcase and making the smallest noise possible. I opened my bedroom door slowly and silently, then whisked off to the room my TARDIS was in. I could see the glow underneath the door.

Every time I saw my TARDIS, I was always taken aback my it's beauty. I stood there for a minute in awe, gazing at my wonder of a vehicle.

Its brilliance and illuminance not only lit up the room but spilled out into the hallway, now the door was open. It's perfectly spotless silver rim gleamed from its own glow. The luster looked positively shining. I never believed I could get used to the radiance of this machine.

I heard footsteps coming down the white hall with circles. I gasped and whirled around to see my dad's shadow lurking down the hall wall. "Rose? What are you doing?" a voice belonging to my dad asked.

I ran inside my TARDIS, my heels clicking on the ground as I did so. I slammed the door behind me and ran to the console. I had a lot more practice since I'd first gotten it. Now it was the time for that practice to pay off.

I pressed a buttons and took off into the vortex as I heard my dad enter the room. I felt bad. I didn't want him to think I was leaving him, but that's what I was doing, wasn't it?


End file.
